Sky Bison Whistle
by HanFei
Summary: Someone's been messing with him using Sky Bison Whistle, now dozens even thousands of them had scattered around the world, Aang had no choice but to get them back before they gives Appa a serious headache. Collection of snapshots of various characters.


Title: Sky Bison Whistle

Inspiration Music: Miss Little Sunshine ost: The winner is. By **Devotchka**

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

Summary: Someone's been messing with him using Sky Bison Whistle, now dozens even thousands of them had scattered around the world, Aang had no choice but to get them back before they gives Appa a serious headache. [Collection of snapshots of various characters and occurred several years after Sozin's Comet. Each snapshot's timeline are _somewhat_ followed by the next.]

* * *

><p>Toph wriggled her nose; once again the wind has taken her ability to smell.<p>

Muscular yet lean arms spread out on the handle as she leaned lazily against the familiar saddle. It has been a while since they last meet, Toph pondered as the sounds of harsh wind whisked by her face. Life had been a bored ever since war ended, even the tournament sounded less appealing after what she had been through. Her fingers traced the rough outline of a carved wood. And she missed the promises of the thrill of the unknown and bumpy ride.

Everyone had their own life now, each with different goal, while she still struggled with her parents-

"You just can't earthbend forever!" Her mother voice rang in her head amidst the hustling sound of the passing wind.

- and purposes.

The ride jerked hard.

"Hey! Someone behind is trying to eat here!"

"Tea time in the air? Ingenious." She mocked but her head was swivelled toward where she assumed Aang would be; He had been very quiet for these few days ever since they met few days ago.

"I'm trying to grasp the meaning of eating meat in the sky."

Another freak jump.

"Ugh, Sokka, get your slice of meat out of my face!" Katara complained.

"Hey, twinkle toes, take it easy!" her hand grabbed on to something that was lying beside her. Her fingers trailed the odd outline of that something, her mind silently remembering the trail; a whistle, they said, a whistle that does not sound and Toph doubted that she will be of any help at _that _field.

There was another bump.

Toph smirked. Well, those worries will have to wait; at least they were flying together again.

* * *

><p>Rains during summer solstice were always fleeting, but to Katara, she knew how long it can be, if it was one of those restless moments. She turned her head and looked at his sleeping silhouette. His disappointment defined his posture.<p>

Tick…tick…tick…Soft sounds of night drizzle hit the wooden roof so ever quietly.

She was worry about Aang. His sprit had been broken again and again. She tried to tell him. But Aang was still a kid inside, and sometimes being a kid means that he might fail to learn from his past mistakes.

She sighed and turned her body to another side.

To be honest, she was actually relieved when this whole bison whistle outbreak occurred, he was finally taking a break from that albeit unwillingly, she would like to thank that whoever instigated this, sincerely.

She did not know how long it has been since the drizzle started, their sounds sent odd pangs to her heart. Sometimes, she thought of the times they spent together during the war, sure, he did almost gave up hope once, consumed by anger several times more, but he never stay that way too long. They would always find a way and then like always he would move on.

Rain during summer solstice is always light. Katara knew that.

But how long can disappointment be?

* * *

><p>Sokka sighed helplessly. But he said nothing.<p>

It is the beginning of the summer solstice and it did matter much to him. He had big plans for his tribe. He was supposed to be back home helping his father and earning his recognition as his father's son to the tribesmen-

He paused; did he just sound like someone he knew? He furrowed his brow…

Nah, never mind.

He just can't say no to his sister. Honestly, they had not met each other for several seasons. He turned his head and stared at his sister, she was busying cooking for the gang, and he paused for the second time, _just like old times. _But at the same time, there was something different about the atmosphere.

Sokka shook his head and glanced back down at the map. There were various markings on it, places where they had collected those whistles. He had to devise a plan, to flesh out the destination, to find out the culprit, the mastermind behind these bison-whistles-spread-over problems as soon as possible.

"I got an idea!" He shouted. The gang lifted their head in union and looked at him expectantly; well, in Toph's case, she was listening to him expectantly; campfire cackling at the back.

"Why don't we just split into 2 groups, Katara, you and Aang check that area, while Toph and I will check this area, she has great ears; she can even hear those heartbeats and those- those bodily stuffs. Besides, it's faster this way."

Toph snorted.

"Sokka, Toph is not a bison."

"And?" He asked flatly.

"Look, and I shed bison fur too!" Toph shook her foot and a seemingly endless pile of dust with the size of little pebbles fell out between her toes.

It was a moment of silence as everyone stared at her for several seconds, and before Katara and Aang resumed their task at hand, she threw a cold glance at her brother.

"What?" He was just trying to be funny.

_That went pretty well._

* * *

><p>It's been years and still no trace. That somewhat used to glittered hope was getting dimmer by the years. He know that he shouldn't get too caught up with what was gone, but he just can't help it, they were a part of him.<p>

And now _this_.

He sighed.

"Where are you guys?" the young airbender whispered to the silent darkness a far.

* * *

><p>"It's the Avatar! It's the Avatar!" A group of school kids stormed excitedly passed the pai sho duo, leaving trails of dust clouds circling around that area.<p>

"It's been awhile I heard from him." Piandao suddenly spoke out, unfazed by the dust.

"What did you hear?" Jeong Jeong asked, his eyes not leaving the Pai Sho board, scrutinizing each and every potential threats.

Piandao took the cup of jasmine tea beside the board, removed the cup cap and drank it courteously. "They say, he was supposed to be meditating in mountainous range, seeking for his clans." Piandao's brows furrowed. It was not warm enough. Casually, he stretched the cup to his friend.

Jeong Jeong absently reached out his left palm to the cup; a few seconds later, white transparent steam slowly rose from the cup. "Why is he out here then?" his right hand moved the jasmine tile to the left.

"Whistle." Piandao remarked simply as he retrieved the cup to his face and took a slow sip. Satisfied, he took his lotus tile and place in the center, forming a pattern of one gigantic lotus across the board. "Checkmate. Jeong Jeong." Piandao smiled.

* * *

><p>Zuko let out a long sigh.<p>

He made a quick stretch and instinctively peered at the open balcony. The red curtains were dancing with the subtle touch of the summer wind. He placed down his scroll on the majestic craving mahogany desk and pushed himself up from the table and made another more thorough stretch. He was exhausted. The work of apologizing and amending broken ties had been done somewhat adequately, all he left were a bunch of scribbled official scroll to examined and approved, before continuing with whatever he had to deal with, _as a peace loving Fire Lord who usurped his very own father_, he mused cynically.

He slumped on the balcony rail and looked at the flickering dots scattered unevenly upon the vast landscape of his kingdom. The summer night wind was always a refreshing welcome. And so, he let his mind wandered for awhile.

He was bounded, trapped, tired and perhaps lonely.

"Where are you?" he muttered. He had hoped that the gentle breeze would carry these words to her. It wasn't too much, was it?

"You know, you could always ask someone to take over for you." An apathetic voice remarked dryly.

Zuko turned around and looked at the slim silhouette leaning at the doorway. _Not all that lonely._ Zuko grinned a little.

"Aang and the rest are in the Capital." She said. "You know the whole whistle outbreak." she added as she shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, right." He heard about that. A wild chicken-goose chase, they reported. And then, to Mai amazement, Zuko uncharacteristically sulked. That was very un-Zuko-like. _At least for the past 2 years_. Mai mentally supplied.

Suddenly, his eye had a mischievous glint in it. "Mai, you don't think I could just pretend I'm too sick to read those documents and go with…" his voice trailed off, suddenly uncertain if he should think of such thing, let alone doing it.

Mai glared at him dully before her eyes went wide just a fraction. And she grinned with one of the rare yet sincere smile but it was transient before returning to her signature outline. "Why not? I guess I wouldn't mind bored myself to death being a Fire Lord Substitute." Her tone was dull.

"But, my scar-"

"Oh, don't let trivial matters trouble you," She smirked, this time she let it lingered on her face. After all, all those time travelling around with Azula does let her learn something new, especially when she was pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior. Her slanted amber eyes glowed of something dangerous beneath.

And suddenly, Zuko had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Lee stared at the odd shape whistle, with an unidentified creature painted on it. He got it from a passerby several seconds ago and before he could protest, that passerby had vanished into the blinding sunset. Now, a poorly dressed child younger than him was staring earnestly at him, eyes pleading.<p>

Lee sighed; he took the little girl's hand and placed it firmly on her grasp. "I don't need it." He said.

The child quickly murmured a short "thank you" and dashed into one of the neighboring home. Her shout of joy could be heard from within.

"Lee, come here! We can't do everything by ourselves!" A voice cried out from his little farm.

"Yeah! I'm com-ming!" Lee replied, his hand went to grab the bulky sack of grain seeds beside him. He forcefully hauled it with his two arms and step by step, he made his way to their farm.

His brother was back, that was all he need.

* * *

><p>Aunt Wu's hands hovered around the whistle, her mouth chanting in ancient tongue that the cabbage merchant could not understand.<p>

"Okay," she looked up at the anxious visitor, her voice low and mysterious, "now whisper your wish", her eyes a twinkle, "and blow it."

The merchant anxiously took the whistle on the table and examined it closely. "What it if does not sound?" his eyes a beseechingly desperate case.

The fortune-teller raised her eyebrow slightly and eyed the man, "My dear customer, if you do not believe that it will sound, then it may never be." she said coolly.

Meng stood beside the lady, a tea trailer hide her toothy mouth and she snickered quietly. _That whistle never sounds_.

The man nodded obediently and muttered beneath his breath. _Please protect my cabbages, please protect my cabbages..._ …It took quite a while before he was satisfied. He placed the whistle by his mouth and he blew hard.

There was no sound coming from its mouth, only breeze that reeked of stinky breath. The girl's body shook more noticeably. The man glanced up at the sitting lady of opposite him, desperate and questioning.

Aunt Wu made no noises, instead, she gestured him to blow again.

He blew harder this time. His saliva gushed from the whistle's opening. Aunt Wu raised her eyebrow in slight disgust.

And again nothing. But she encouraged him to repeat again, but this time, she encouraged him with some distance.

He breathed in every air his lung could held, and for a third time, he blew-

A sound of a familiar beast howling could be heard, knocking the nervous man off his chair, from where the sound came, no one knew.

Aunt Wu turned her head slightly at the visibly surprised Meng, "You see," her voice a serene tone. "A whistle does not need to sound like a whistle _to be a whistle_." She smirked. "A whistle is to remind us of something that we failed to be aware of." And her palm stretched out to the young girl, fingers moving somewhat victoriously.

Meng scowled, she just lost her first and only bet.

* * *

><p>Song closed her eyes and opened them again, and then she rubbed them. She would not believe it. She could not believe it. She just found a stray ostrich horse not far from her home, with a bundle of weird looking toys, seemingly abandoned in haste.<p>

Hesitantly, she moved close to the animal and waited. It did not react, so she patted the creature gently and it stirred lightly without any form resistance, obediently, it lowered its body as if urging her to ride on it. A calm creature unlike those that she had ever breed or met.

Song glanced around her desolated surrounding.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly, but she knew it was a meaningless act, just to ease her conscience. And she waited for several seconds.

No reply.

Song grinned. Today must be her lucky day. She wiggled the toy around her hand. And maybe she will distribute those cute looking items to the children around the village.

* * *

><p>Longshot and KillerBee laid by the grassy little mound outside the little hill of the Outer City. Their arms folded behind their head, their eyes gazed into the cloud filled sky. Shifting clouds casting passing shadows upon the grassy meadows. It was a hot summer and these clouds did not help at all.<p>

"Another one of those quiet days, huh, Jet?" Killerbee sighed in silent contentment.

Longshot remained silent, his eyes fixed on one of the moving clouds.

"So how's down there?" she twisted her head slightly at the direction of the unnamed mound. "I bet you probably gained new freedom fighters." She chuckled. Yes, they were enjoying one of those quiet days where days would just pass uneventfully, just like old times.

Rustle sound of the grassy made these two averted their attention from the clouds. Killerbee and Longshot sat up and looked at the coming visitors.

"Hey, look what we found!" It was Pipsqeak on Duke's shoulder.

"What is it?"

Pipsqeak hopped down from Duke's shoulder, reached out his hand in front of them and opened his grasp. It was wooden toy with Aang's bison image on it.

Suddenly, an achingly familiar feeling fluttered in Killerbee's chest. A feeling that they had been trying to let go, the attempts failed but incompletely.

Grasses on the mound wavered by the summer wind, dancing back and forth, waiting eagerly.

"I think he would want it." Killerbee finally spoke up.

The three boys nodded in silence. Slowly almost reverently, Pipsqeak moved to the anonymous mound and placed the wooden whistle on it. "You are gonna like it, Jet." He cracked a cocky smile.

* * *

><p>"Blow, Tom Tom! Blow!" Bumi urged persistently as if utmost importance.<p>

The little boy blew. But there was nothing. He looked up at the old man who was laughing by himself.

Then, Bumi shrugged naively. "Good for breath practice." Was all he said.

Tom Tom was confused. He was a slow learner, he like to take his time to understand things in his own way and his parents had never mind about that, but ever since he accidentally set he father's beard on fire several weeks ago, they started to push him. They were trying to make him repeat that miracle again and since Bumi and his parents have somehow developed a pleasant friendship, they decided to seek for his wisdom; but little Tom-Tom didn't quite understand that yet.

So, he blew again.

Nothing.

"No... Sound." Tom Tom said, his eyes watery.

But Bumi snorted in ragged laughter. "Exactly!"

On the other end of the room, Flopsie secretly swallowed the spare whistle.

* * *

><p>Chain rattles lightly as the bounded prisoner shifted her seat. She was calm because the war had ended. She did not struggle because she had acknowledged that she had a price to pay for what she had done. She was speechless because her old friend had come to visit her, and frankly her old friend talked too much. Hama sighed.<p>

"I'll be back again tomorrow." Kanna, the visitor smiled as she stood up.

Her term is almost over. And she is going back to the Southern Water Tribe. Hama let out a mild grin as she watched Kanna's hunched silhouette slowly disappeared into the flickering lights of the gloomy stony hallway.

A bison whistle was left on where she sat.

* * *

><p>It was one of those scorching midsummer's noon. A fox-like creature was striding along the endless hills of sand. Then she stopped, sniffed and slipped into the sand quietly; her teeth securing a whistle.<p>

She traversed the bleak library, turning her head from left to right and right to left, looking for something. She found a man hidden behind mountainous piles of scrolls, both written and empty. She moved to the man and placed the whistle on the messy table. She waggled her tails and waited.

It took awhile for the man to halt. He lifted her eyes from the scroll he was working on and looked at the item. Such rare shape, with such familiar image…Tempted, he placed his brush carefully so that the ink on the tip of the brush will not ruin his thorough scrolls of works.

"What's this?" He took the item in one hand, pushed his slipping spectacles upward with a free finger absently, and examined it closely. A bison toy? "Where did you found it?" he asked yet he hadn't bothered move to his gaze.

She let out a soft howl and pointed her head above at the tall ceiling- as if saying she found it outside the library. But he did not saw that. He was too engrossed with this- this whistle. "This looks like... the Avatar's Flying Bison..." As far as he had read everything in this library concerning about the Air Nomad, a bison whistle can only be heard by a bison.

He was curious. How does it sound in the ears of a bison?

Then, something struck him. This is a place that was unbounded by time, unrestricted by location and no longer restrained by the normal means of physics, perhaps… …

Overcome by his thirst for understanding, he blew it.

And a soft noise rang. It was murmuring. He grinned.

He blew it again, this time louder. Slowly but surely, a ring was coming from the whistle, it sounded so similar like a child's voice that cried "Here I am." Zei's lip moved upwards. So this is how these whistles sound like… no wonder a bison-

Suddenly, a shadowy presence loomed over Zei, casting an owlish shadow on his workspace.

"Zei, don't stop writing until you have completed the entire Fire Nation Section." The presence commanded, its shadow stirred like a bird ruffling its feathers. "This is your punishment."

A punishment for the Avatar's insolence and the disrespect for knowledge and honor that he and his gang had broken.

"Yes!" Zei replied enthusiastically as he quickly hunched back to his previous posture, took his brush, dipped it on the ink and started scribbling again. "Yes, Wan Shi Tong." He repeated.

A punishment Zei gladly welcomed.

* * *

><p>The stage was restless, the people were cheering and shouting, but the Boulder was in peace. His closed eyes, his gigantic yet curled posture, his muttering mouth, his gigantic palm stroking a whistle he found several weeks ago. People call the whistle a bluff. But to the Boulder, it was a good luck charm. Every since it was in his possession, the boulder had been a lucky man, every match fought won victoriously.<p>

No, The Boulder did not think that its purpose was to be blown. He knew it has another purpose, just like the Boulder, despite his colossal size and remarkable earthbending skills; he was not destined to be in an army-

"Boulder, you are on!"

He snapped up and nodded with a large grin. "The Boulder is always ready!" he shouted with his trademark slow yet macho voice. He made one last gentle stroke at the whistle before silently slipped it back to his hidden pocket; he stood up and marched toward the ring.

His purpose is to live on the Earth Rumble!

* * *

><p>Ty Lee had always like special things that are different from the ordinary.<p>

She gleamed cheerfully. Ty Lee was enraptured by the vibrant colors and the exotic animals. She was in a circus with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, collecting the bison whistles. "One of the main sources that spread the whistles." Suki said. Ty Lee had not been in one of these circus since she joined the Kyoshi Warriors, and so she quietly left the group and wandered the place by herself. Her bubbly eyes glittered like stars in the clear night sky as she watched those colorful and interesting people walked by, in their own distinctive ways.

She was humming a lullaby when she came to a pile of standing mirrors outside a tent, probably waiting to be transfer to another place; the reflections on the mirrors were of weird and fascinating shapes, some made her looked fat, other made her looked short-

Oh! There's one that made her looked like green platypus bear!

Then, she came to the final mirror.

Ty Lee frowned.

An odd mirror that stood out from the rest, not because it was the last one, or because it was the only that leaned against the tent, but because it was just a plain mirror like those she had, at home.

There was something about it… or rather, that person in it…

Ty Lee examined the person in that mirror. Her brown eyes trailed along the long shielding uniform and the golden fans which tugged rigidly on her waist and up to the dull red and white makeup on her face. She looked at the emitting aura on top of her: Dimly pinkish with a streak of gloomy green surrounding it and-

"Suki?"

Ty Lee turned around. It was a little boy, a messenger boy. She shook her head sadly. "I'm not Suki, I'm Ty Lee." And she made a smile as she raised her thick gloved finger and pointed to the opposite direction where a couple of green figures clustering. "Suki's over there."

"Oh, okay, thanks. Su- Ty Lee." And the boy ran off.

She was not Suki. She was not Suki. Ty Lee reminded herself. She was Ty Lee.

_Ty Lee the acrobat_. A voice behind her head mockingly supplied. _Ty Lee the acrobat._

* * *

><p>Jin was happy to work at Iroh's Jasmine Dragon tea shop.<p>

Every day she would do the same thing, pouring tea to all sort of customers, some were nice, others were fierce, or detached but every day Iroh would tell her something new, funny and fun and everyday Jin looked forward to it.

Today was her turn to open the shop. It was a clear morning, the sun isn't entirely up yet, but Jin knew because the previous days where the blue sky was obscured by the fluffy low clouds were gone today.

And someone was waiting by the door, leaning lazily against the tea shop's wall with her arms crossed. She lifted up her head as soon as she noticed Jin's purposeful stride to the shop. Jin's attention was immediately caught by the stranger's eyes: a pair of deliberately narrowed eyes that glow of amber light. The stranger gave a brief and weak smile and moved to a side.

Jin moved to the front of the door to unlock it. "Our shop isn't open in an hour's time." She pushed open the door.

"I don't mind waiting." The customer said plainly. With a swift motion, she slipped a flat small item into Jin's palm and stepped into the shop without waiting for Jin, but not before tossing a somewhat sinister smirk to Jin.

Jin frowned as she stared down at her palm questioningly.

* * *

><p>The red stained sky was darkening, the sun was setting and the clouds were dangerously low and Appa just can't help it. He knew Aang was concerned about his well being and he knew Aang wanted to end this as soon as possible. Tired, frustrated and annoyed had preyed upon them as continuous and repetitive tasks were anonymously tossed at them. Appa supposed he could ignore those wails, but he also knew that if he ignored any one of these cries, he abandoned that tiny glimmering of hope that Aang had been searching for years.<p>

An unheard whistle, a possible hope.

That was why he would always head towards even the tiniest whisper of the whistle; not excluding this sudden cry of the whistle, right now.

He let out a howl of warning and plunged.

* * *

><p>She perched by the lake alone, gazed into nothing. Countless nightmares and wishful dreams had passed, she could only hope so much yet wish so few for them. She lifted up her head and stared into the darkening red sky where fluffy clouds stretched so close down to her.<p>

Her coarse grip tightened the broken child's play, a strange gift by an unknown stranger who left it on her doorsteps few weeks ago with an anonymous instruction: _Blow it._

Taunted by the hollow sentiment, she lifted the whistle and blew it softly and wishfully, and tinged with longing. It was broken and the effort was futile, but somehow, she relished the mere feeling of grasping it and blowing it, so familiar, so nostalgic.

Then, she noticed, something moved at the corner of her eyes: a big fluffy cloud, she squinted her eyes in confusion, it was hasting towards her.

And then it plummeted.

Moments later, she found herself staring at five unidentified young teenagers and two odd creatures that she thought she once saw it somewhere else when she was still her mother's little girl.

"Who are you?" She spoke. Her tone was calm but her eyes were wary. There has been no known visitor to this village for a long time, save for that stranger that does not bother to let others know of his or her presence when he or she brushed by. This was a quiet haven isolated from the world, from war, from power hungry, from deceptions, she paused and furrowed her brow deeper. _And… from her family_.

"Mom…?" The voice was hesitant and confused.

She frowned, and glared at the source. A disfigured young man with 2 shades of hue on his face, one of these hues was blatantly artificial, whiter than its somewhat natural counterpart, obviously it failed to serve its purpose, because she knew at a glance that he was trying to hide an ugly huge scar across his face. With these casted aside, there was something about him that made her felt so similar, yet so different… from the one she had lost so many years ago…

But she did recognize him. The broken toy slipped from her grip and hit the ground quietly.

"Zuko…?' Her voice was low and tentative, for she dared not hope too much. "Is that you?"

The scarred man said nothing. His expression was hard. His eyes were locked on the lady where white strains of hair mingled with black flowed quietly along the rising wind. The willowy figure waited. His clutched hand shook visibly; sounds of suspicious opinions and concerned voices that whispered behind him no longer matter. His tears threatened to break free. Without a word, he lifted his leg and darted toward the lady. He threw himself to the lady. His grip tightened on the lady's plain fabric and he whimpered inaudible words.

She looked down at the man who suddenly looked like the little boy she knew, her arms embraced him firmly and she smiled tenderly. Opening her mouth, she repeated a sentence that she once spoken long ago, but this time, Ursa took her time. "Hush, Zuko." Unknowingly, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hush."

Aang turns his head and looks at the far away mountains shroud by clouds and mist that seems so high and untouchable, his right hand grasps his staff, his left hand clasps nothing yet something is there. Aang smiles softly but genuinely, he understands now.

* * *

><p>"How is the tea?"<p>

She looks across at the old man, her amber eyes smirk lightly and she takes another sip from the freshly brewed jasmine tea.

Iroh knows better, so he nods contentedly and observes keenly; her somewhat composed yet mannerism, her unmistakably pleased expression, her unexpected plain earth kingdom attire, her rather frayed messenger bag hangs behind the chair that spill one or two odd toys, every part of her seems to tell a small bit of her bewildering recent story. Something about her reminded him of his nephew.

Yes, he is curious about recent her actions, but he is more concern about her current wellbeing, and her family. So he decided to ask the question.

"When are you going to home?"

The question is unexpected, Iroh knows, because she halts her tea cup in mid air and gazes straight unto his eyes. Suddenly, he realized that she had an almost invisible dark circles under her eyes and her intense eyes have telltale signs of childlike weary, Iroh frowns, like a little girl who is tired and lost.

"What day is today?"

Interrupted, Iroh quickly washes his thought and pointedly look at her, "My, today is the last day of Summer Solstice," he puts up a goofy smile, "there will be a Harvest Festival in Ba Sing Se tomorrow" he paused, making sure his voice is clear, "And the Fire Nation Royal Family will be here." Then he observes.

Her eyes roll downward to aside, still intense yet staring at nothing. Her expression pensive, her plain lips moving yet voiceless, but Iroh knew what she was thinking.

The girl turns her glance towards the window beside her and stares longingly at the clear blue sky.

"Not yet," She says, slow and deliberate, "just not yet."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is actually a random idea that came from my previous story that has something to do with <em>someone<em> messing around with a bundle of seemingly endless supply of sky bison whistle. Guess who?

:}


End file.
